Web of Wyrd
by The Black Shadow 4
Summary: Tony should really be more careful when dealing with HYDRA junk of probable alien origin. Only lets me list four but full character list is: Tony, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Steve, Thor, Loki (Old norse version sorta), and several OC's along the way
1. Chapter 1

How was it always them that the weird stuff happened to? Tony pushed another low pine branch out of his way. He heard a sharp yelp from Clint as the branch swung back and hit him across the face. He saw Bruce suppress a shiver as a cold wind whipped by as he was only dressed in the Hulk's stretchy pants and Tony was instantly grateful for his suits temperature regulation. Oh and the day had started out so nice.

-o0O0o-

12 hours earlier

The sun trickled pleasantly into the room, even though it was reaching close to 12:00 in the afternoon, do to JARVIS regulating the shading of the windows.

 _"Good morning sir."_ The AI greeted

" mornin' JARV" The inventor mumbled as he shuffled out of the bedroom.

The kitchen was quiet as Tony began brewing some coffee with most of the Avengers having started their day at least five hours earlier. Clint and Natasha were probably training or on mission or doing whatever the hell they did on their time off, Tony realized he never really knew what the assassins were doing when they weren't in his line of sight. Cap was probably out running or doing charity work or something. Tony took a sip of the glorious brown liquid and settled himself against the counter. He mused that he couldn't really think of what Thor would be up to but vaguely remembered something about SHIELD wanting his input on something but couldn't remember what. Maybe Banner was down in the labs.

Tony spent most of the rest of the day with Bruce down in the labs jut being science bros. It was around 6 when the alarm sounded and JARVIS informed them both that a HYDRA base, that seemed to mainly be a storage place for high tech weaponry and alien artifacts, had been located in Iceland.

"Isn't that kind of a long way?" Bruce questioned the AI

 _"The activity in the aria is beginning to heat up, SHIELD believes that they may be beginning to put a plan into action."_

"Right" Bruce mumbles as Tony tells JARVIS to have his newest suit, the mark XLVII, ready at the gantry when he gets there.

 _"The rest of the team returned to the tower during the duration of your time in the labs, they are now currently heading to the jet and will most likely be waiting for Dr. Banner."_

"Right!" Bruce jogs out of the lab as Tony heads to the gantry.

-o0O0o-

The flight to Iceland takes four hours and Cap takes that time to explain their game plan so that when they get there everything goes smoothly. Hawkeye and Black widow sneak in so they can have people to attack from the rear as well as to find out what HYDRA has been keeping here; the rest of them circle the base. Once they get the signal they all rush in guns blazing. The battle doesn't take long and the base is pretty much just smoldering wreckage by the end (though it had really stood no chance against the combined wrecking abilities of both Hulk _and_ Thor). After the last of the HYDRA agents had been shot down and or apprehended Tony landed next to his teammates as they sifted through the rubble.

"Find anything cool?"

"Just a bunch of guns and things in containment jars," Hawkeye answered as he poked the side of an at least three foot long energy blaster rifle and Widow held up a clear box with a gold 3D star like object inside.

"We should really go get Bruce," Cap states as he holds up two sheets of glass with several metal disks held between them.

"I'll do it," Nat says putting the box back down and heading for the trees that the Hulk ran off into. It's not long till they return Natasha supporting a weak Banner as they rejoin the group.

Tony looked around and spots a colorfully braided cord attached to a silver disk pendent with vertically crisscrossing lines carved into it.

"Hey guys," Tony calls as he scoops up the necklace, "guess HYDRAs all into jewelry now." He holds it out for the rest of them to see.

"Heh, hey that's actually kind of pretty," Clint says as he makes his way over for a better look.

"Tony you probably shouldn't be touching things that aren't in containment jars." The captain chides.

"Ay my friend," Thor says thoughtfully as he regards the object in the container he's holding. "I do not recognize many of these objects, but the ones I do most defiantly should not be in the hands of those such as HYDRA."

"Ah, come on, it's just a necklace" Tony wines holding the necklace up and shoving it in Cap's direction as he wiggled it back and forth.

"Oh god! Come on dude, you totally just jinxed it!" Clint says frantically as he stops in his tracks. "Ug, that's like rule number one in our line of work, never say something is just something! It's like a 'What could wrong?'!"

Tony then hears a sound like jingling bells. He glances up at the necklace that's begun to glow.

"Crap," Tony mutters as the sound of a gong vibrates around the demolished base and the pendant lets lose a shockwave that knocks them all clean off their feet.

 **A/N**

 **this is the symbol on the pendent**

 **|\|/ |**

 **|X|X|**

 **|X|X|**

 **|/|\ |**

 **I'll actually really try to update mildly consistently, I swear**

 **I swear upon my obsession**


	2. Chapter 2

It was quiet.

Tony opened his eyes but all he saw was white tumbling before him. Pushing himself up the weir of his suit seamed to be the only sound. Looking around he found himself in a pine forest.

"Hey, anybody copy?"

He was only answered by the quiet sounds of the forest.

"JARVIS? You there?"

 _"Of corse sir,"_

"Locate the others"

JARVIS was went quiet as he did his scan. Tony decided to take the time to look around.

The ground gave a soggy sag under his weight as he moved forwards. Trudging up to a tree Tony laid his gauntlet on the bark.

"JARVIS where am I?"

 _"I'm sorry sir, I am unable to connect to any satellites. I also appear to be cut off from all technology besides your stark phone which you are currently carrying under your suit."_

"Crap, how's it going on finding the others?"

 _"I can sense five other humanoid heat signatures within a mile to your right"_

"Right, thanks JARV"

 _"Always a pleasure to be of service sir"_

Tony took off as he switched to infrared vision. It wasn't long before he saw the light pink, red, and yellow shape of a human moving against the blues of the forest. Diving down he landed to the sight of Natasha holstering her gun.

"Hey Nat, you seen anyone else?"

"No"

"Well coms are down or at least no ones responding,"

Natasha removed the com from her pocket and held it up

"They're busted"

Tony sighed and scanned the surrounding area.

"So were you tracking anybody?"

Nat gave a huff though her nose

"No"

she said reluctantly

"I was looking but I didn't have any leads"

"I was looking with infrared so I could . . . um . . . well, I could carry you while I flue justsowecouldsticktogether!"

he quickly added, she gave his suit a once over

"Sounds good" she strode over and shifted her arm around his neck and hoisted her legs around his waist.

"Ready?"

She just gave him a silent stair

"Right, obviously"

And he took off.

-o0O0o-

It didn't take them long to locate the others first Clint, than Cap, than Bruce, by the time they reached Thor They looked like a flying dog pile.

After a shaky landing Thor gave them an exuberant greeting.

"My friends!" He ran forwards hugging each of them in turn

"I feared I had lost you but it appears I was the only unlucky one"

Steve glanced curiously at him

"What do you mean?"

Thor reached back and gingerly touched his head then pointed in the direction his footprints lead.

"There are several large boulders back there that were very inconveniently placed."

"Oh"

Tony waved Cap out of the way before stepping forwards.

"Anyway Point Break you have any idea where we are?"

"Possibly, although I am unsure"

Thor looked around as if ditching for something finally turning his back to the group.

"If we are where I think we are then I believe there should be a river just a little further this way" he gestured in the direction he was facing.

"Right, off we go than"

And they began making their way single file through the damp forest as it began to drizzle.

And that's how they got to be lost tramping single file through a cold wet forest.

Tony pushed another low pine branch out of his way. He heard a sharp yelp from Clint as the branch swung back and hit him across the face. He saw Bruce suppress a shiver as a cold wind whipped by as he was only dressed in the Hulk's stretchy pants and Tony was instantly grateful for his suits temperature regulation.

"Hey Thor how much further until this river?"

"It's not much further my friends"

Tony went back to watching Bruce gaze miserably at his feet as all the dirt and needles seemed to stick to his cold damp skin.

"Hey Bruce, want a lift?"

Bruce glanced up at him then back down at his feet.

"Oh, um, no I'm fine"

Tony gave a small huff

"If you say so"

They continued on in silence for awhile until Thor broke the tree line

"Ah, yes my friends, the river is here! We are still in Iceland"

The rest of the team joined him outside the trees on a ledge that overlooked a large river.

"Well then someone is jamming both SHIELD's and my satellite connections"

"Maybe not" Clint muttered as he looked over the cliff to the river.

"What do ya mean?" Tony asked

"I have a theory," he trailed off as he squinted at the river, after a few moments he continued "but I feel I should test it first, let's go down to the river"

They all piled on to the two flyers of the group and quickly flue to the bottom of the cliff.

"Hey there's someone over there"

Tony pointed to a small figure bending down with a net by the water.

"That's what I was counting on" Clint muttered as he jogged over to the figure.

"Hey! Hello! - or um - halló, um ya Hæ"

The girl stood up and gave him an odd look but seemed to understand.

"Nafn mitt er Clint og ég og vinir mínir eru ekki frá héðan-"

"heh, augljóslega" the girl gave his cloths a once over

"Um rétt, og við vorum bara að spá í hvar við eru og hvað ár það er."

The girl's lips twitched in a smile

"þú talar undarlegt, halló Clint ég er Aðalbjörg, um þú og vinir þínir eru í raun ekki nálægt neinu, uh að Bláfjöllum eru þannig" she pointed over the trees to the silhouettes of some mountains in the distance "þetta er Elliðaárnar, um árið er, ah kristnir eru að segja það er árið eitt þúsund" Aðalbjörg reached up and seamed to rub something under her dress.

"Ó allt í lagi, Þakka þér fyrir Aðalbjörg"

Clint quickly jogged back to the group.

"You know Icelandic?" Tony questioned as he rejoined the group

"It's part of the job"

"Well, what did she say?"

"It's official, we've time traveled"

"What seriously!"

Natasha was staring silently at the sky as he held out her hand to feel the rain drops

"It doesn't really matter what year we're in, the fact of the matter is that we need to find shelter and soon."

"Perhaps we can request aid from the young lass Barton spoke with"

"It's worth a shot"

They all made their way up the river this time, as Aðalbjörg hadn't moved from her spot after pulling out her net with several fish caught in the ropes.

"Hey Aðalbjörg"

"halló aftur Clint"

"svo ég og vinir mínir í raun ekki hafa a staður til að vera á því augnabliki og þú veist það er að byrja að rigna svo við vorum að spá í hvort þú vissir af stað"

Aðalbjörg gave him a warm smile

"já ég held, Það eru ekki mjög mörg hús hérna, en þú vildi vera velkomið að vera með móður mína og mig um nóttina"

"That is very of you Lady Aðalbjörg, and we are very grateful for your generosity"

Aðalbjörg leaned sideways to get a better look at Clint's companions.

"ó rétt, um, þetta er Bruce, Steve, Natasha, Tony, og Thor"

Aðalbjörg's eyes went wide and she dropped her net as her hands went slack.

"Um . . . Aðalbjörg?"

"Ert þú virkilega sannarlega?"

Her eyes seemed glued to Thor

"Oh, yes, but you need not humble yourself in my presence"

He added as she had dropped to her knees.

"ó já auðvitað, þóknist þér mikið frábær Þunor. Vinsamlegast fylgið mér."

"So I guess this is a time when you were still worshiped," Tony whispered to Thor as they started moving

"It would seem so friend Stark"

-o0O0o-

The rain was really coming down by the time they made it to Aðalbjörg's house.

Aðalbjörg called out to her mother and told her about their guests. As soon as her mother set eyes on Thor she immediately bowed so deeply that she was essentially lying in the ground.

It took a little coaxing but she eventually was comfortable with standing at full height in Thor's presence.

They were quickly set up in the living room with quilts and pillows and were told that dinner would be prepared shortly after Thor assured their hosts that whatever was served would be fine.

"Well this rain was inconvenient" Tony grumbled as he finally took of his suit.

"Come on Thor your like god of that stuff right? Couldn't you just . . . I don't know" Tony made a vague motion with his hand imitating Mjölner

"Nay, if it meant to rain I must let it rain, but then again this shower is charged with my energy"

"Wait so you're causing this shower?" Bruce said wrapping his quilt titter around himself.

"Not I but perhaps it is the me that is meant to reside in this time."

"Oh ya, I suppose there would be two yous now wouldn't there"

"That beside the point right now," Natasha plopped down next to them, "what we really need to worry about it how we're going to get back"

"I believe we require the aid of a magic user"

Steve wondered over

"That's all well and good Thor, but do you know where we can find a magic user?"

"Well I know of several in Asgard, but going their will likely highly increase the chances of me running into my past self and I am unsure what that will do because I know I don't remember ever meeting a future me."

Tony scratched his beard

"Ya, we should probably refrain from breaking the time stream"

"You sure you don't know of any magic users on Earth that would be alive at this time?"

"Aye, but I have remembered how to call one"

Clint dragged his blanket from over in the corner and settled in next to Natasha.

"Great, how do we call one?"

"We will need some ingredients"

-o0O0o-

After a dinner of smoked fish Thor presented Aðalbjörg with the list they had made asking where they might be able to acquire the ingredients. She told them that the market sold a lot of things and it was just about a three hour walk from her house.

" _Just_ a three hour walk!" Tony exclaimed to Clint after he translated

"það ætti að vera opið á morgun" Aðalbjörg added as the last of the plates were cleared.

"Thank you Lady Aðalbjörg," Thor said getting up from the table "we can see ourselves to bed."

-o0O0o-

The room was dark though it did have the orange light of the crackling fire. Tony shifted under his blanket trying to get comfortable. He ended up staring into the fire for a long time just thinking.

 _'Does time run parallel or when we get back will it just start back up at when we left?'_

 _'If it runs parallel than Pepper's defiantly worried by now'_

He reached down under the blanket to his pocket twisting his arm around as he extracted his phone. Opening it he saw the time read 12:37 so it was still ticking forwards on Icelandic time. There weren't any massages though he hadn't really expected any to make it through time and space, maybe he should work out a new feature for that for his next model. Tony turned off the phone and laid it face down next to his pillow. Pulling his cover up to his neck he closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Translate!**

 **(the Icelandic is probably horrible, its definitely not my first language)**

* Clint's conversation with Aðalbjörg

"Hey! Hello! - or um - [hello, um ya hey there,]"

The girl stood up and gave him an odd look but seamed to understand.

"[my names Clint and my friends and I aren't from around here-]"

"[heh obviously]" the girl gave his cloths a once over

"[um right, and we were just wondering where we are and what year it is.]"

The girls lips twitched in a smile

"[you talk strange, hello Clint I'm Aðalbjörg, um you and your friends are not really near anything, uh the Bláfjöllum are that way]" she pointed over the trees to the silhouettes of some mountains in the distance "[is the Elliðaárnar, um the year is, ah the Christians say it is the year one thousand]"

"[Oh okay, thank you Aðalbjörg]"

Clint quickly jogged back to the group.

** Second conversation with Aðalbjörg

"hey Aðalbjörg"

"[hello again Clint]"

"[so my friends and I don't really have a place to stay at the moment and you know it's starting to rain so we were wondering if you knew of a place]"

Aðalbjörg gave him a warm smile

"[yes I guess, their are not very many houses around here, but you would be welcome to stay with my mother and me for the night]"

"That is very of you Lady Aðalbjörg, and we are very grateful for your generosity"

Aðalbjörg leaned sideways to get a better look at Clint's companions.

"[oh right, um, this is Bruce, Steve, Natasha, Tony, and Thor]"

Aðalbjörg's eyes went wide and she dropped her net as her hands went slack.

"Um . . . Aðalbjörg?"

"[are you really truly?]"

Her eyes seemed glued to Thor

"Oh, yes, but you need not humble yourself in my presence"

He added as she had dropped to her knees.

"[oh yes of course, whatever pleases you great Thor. Please follow me]"

*** Third one

" _Just_ a three hour walk!" Tony exclaimed to Clint after he translated

"[it should be open tomorrow]" Aðalbjörg added as the last of the plates were cleared.

 **Okay I am never setting a deadline for myself again (that was way to stressful). Though I will try to keep writing.**

 **Hey guess who they're summoning!**


End file.
